


Космос и кластеры

by KisVani



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Адриан подозревает, что экипаж "Разы" сенсейты.





	Космос и кластеры

**Author's Note:**

> AU, спойлеры к третьему сезону "Dark Matter", в большей степени обоснование кроссовера, чем реально какие-то события.

Они заговорили на эту тему на вторую неделю полета. Вся команда была занята своими делами, кроме Адриана; он, по своему обыкновению, шатался туда-сюда по кораблю. Солара рада была бы предоставить его самому себе, но опасалась, что он от скуки устроит какую-то очередную глупость, и их, как и обещали, высадят на ближайшей станции.   
— Скажи, тебе не кажется, что они странные? — спросил Адриан, когда они вошли в пустующую кают-компанию.  
Солара надеялась, что одного внимательного взгляда хватит, чтобы он стушевался и оставил ее в покое, но, похоже, его правда интересовал ответ.  
За две недели Адриан уже успел взбеситься от скуки. Он был натурой хаотичной, но деятельной, просто сидеть на корабле и изредка выходить прогуляться по станциям у него не получалось. После недавнего «не получилось» он обзавелся ожогами на руках и шее. Андроид говорила, что они, как и разбитый о переборку нос, заживут без траты ресурсов, которых в медчасти в обрез. Солара подозревала, что дело не в ресурсах, а в том, что слегка помятый вид Адриана утешал остальную команду. Она сама считала, что физическая боль — хороший способ учиться. И поможет что-то усвоить даже в таком запущенном случае.  
— Ну же, — Адриан оперся на стол. — Я плачу тебе не для того, чтобы ты отмалчивалась.  
— Ты мне не платишь, — напомнила Солара. — И разговоры в обязанности телохранителя не входят.  
— Вот! — Адриан заулыбался. — Ты уже заговорила. Что стоит ответить на один маленький вопрос? Тебе не кажется, что команда странная? В смысле, кроме того, что они обращаются друг к другу по номерам, и всей это фигни с памятью?  
Солара пожала плечами. На своем жизненном пути она встречала многих людей, большую часть из них можно было назвать странными. А оставшихся она или не слишком хорошо знала, или их заурядность тоже тянула на «странность».  
— Ты замечала, что они всегда в курсе, кто где находится, хотя на связь не выходят?  
— Они знают друг друга дольше, чем мы их, — ответила Солара, принимая игру Адриана.  
Он явно хотел поделиться с ней своими соображениями, но сказать просто так не мог. Это было бы выше его желания оказаться в центре внимания.   
— Ты сама рассказывала, что Пятая дерется лучше, чем можно ожидать от кого-то ее возраста и с ее историей…  
— Ее обучал наследник Ишиды, а она сама способнее тебя. Кто угодно способнее тебя.  
На это заявление Адриан только отмахнулся.  
— А ты замечала, что они все знают то, что им сказать еще не успели. И, когда мы обсуждаем какие-то вопросы, решение как будто уже принято. Хотя Бун, то есть Третий, не похож на того, кто с радостью выполняет приказы.  
Солара склонила голову. Она замечала те мелочи, на которые указывал Адриан, но считала, что это тот случай, когда не стоит лезть не свое дело.  
— Опять же, они давно друг друга знают.  
— Пятая рассказывала о воспоминаниях, особенно воспоминаниях Рио Ишиды, так, будто они ее собственные. Помнишь, она даже оговорилась в прошлый раз.  
— Потому что у нее был доступ к их воспоминаниям, — сказала Солара, — к воспоминаниям до стирания памяти и амнезии.  
Адриан поднял палец вверх и произнес:  
— Эти воспоминания были после амнезии.  
Солара слегка скривилась. Сейчас, думая о том разговоре, она правда припоминала: Пятая говорила о событиях, которые были непосредственно перед уходом Четвертого. Причем, начав, она прервалась на середине и сменила тему, а Вторая и Третий косо посмотрели на Солару и Адриана. Крошечная странность, но странность.  
— К чему ты клонишь? — спросила Солара.  
— Ага! Заинтересовалась!  
Адриан с грохотом отодвинул стул и оседлал его, опираясь на спинку. Солара тоже села и перекинула слегка растрепавшуюся косу через плечо. Раз ей всё равно придется выслушивать умозаключения Адриана, есть время переплести волосы.  
— Смотри, я начал проверять досье на экипаж «Разы», — начал Адриан, — информации не так много, достоверной — еще меньше. Но по Рио Ишиде и Дэррике Моссе хватает в открытых источниках основных данных, а по Кэлу Варрику… ну, если у тебя есть база данных по офицерам полиции…  
— Дэррик Мосс? — переспросила Солара, а потом сама же ответила: — Джэйс Корсо, конечно. Их «Первый».  
Адриан опять улыбнулся, кажется, еще шире, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Ты тоже читала их личные дела, который собирал Тэйбор. Тоже интересовалась!  
— Минимальные меры предосторожности, — ответила Солара.  
— Я смотрел и обнаружил забавный факт: даты рождения близкие. Решил: а дай прогоню и перепроверю — вдруг сверстники.  
Солара фыркнула.  
— Очевидно — не сверстники. Кто считает возраст по дни рождения?  
— Я, например, — ответил Адриан. — Мне сейчас, с учетом всего времени, проведенного в стазисе… сорок… два. Вот.  
Солара закатила глаза. С начала колонизации космоса, все человечество считало возраст по физическому состоянию. Даже со сверхсветовыми двигателями можно было добираться до места назначения годами, мало кто хотел тратить лишний день своей жизни на скучный и однообразный корабельный быт. Не говоря уже о сохранении ресурсов.  
— Знаешь, что выдала программа? — спросил Адриан. — Рио Ишида, Дэррик Мосс и Кэл Варрик родились в один день и даже больше — в один час! Первые двое — еще и в одну минуту, на Варрика такой информации нет. Правда любопытно?  
Солара промолчала, но Адриан и не ждал ответа, он уже начал выступление. Все, что ему было нужно — слушатель.  
— Я вот и подумал: странное совпадение. Поднял архив Тэйбора по первоначальной команде… хорошо, что я сохранил это все у себя.  
Тут Солара уже не выдержала и приподняла брови.  
— Ты хранишь у себя архивы Тэйбора, но не сохранил потенциально важный файл с разведданными?  
— Эй, это тоже разведданные! — возмутился Адриан. — Ну в общем, догадываешься, когда родились Шрайк и Джаспер?  
— В тот же день и тот же час? — спросила Солара, ощущая, как заныл под лопаткой старый шрам: оставшийся в память о бое, который она проиграла.  
Она полагала, что сражается с одним человеком, но он был далеко не один.  
— У меня нет информации на Поршу. От всех ее документов несет подделкой, но мне было любопытно, почему Пятая оказалась на борту с кем-то вроде экипажа «Разы». И ей доверяли настолько, что дали доступ к стазис-камерам. Думаю, ты в курсе, что наша Пятая ищет сестру?  
Солара вздохнула.  
— Я уже догадалась. Пятая путешествовала больше всех и, хотя физически младше всех…  
— Родилась одновременно с ними, — закончил за Солару Адриан. — Ты правильно поняла. Тебе не кажется странным, что из восьми человек, которые непонятным образом оказались одной командой, у семерых одна дата рождения, а насчет восьмой точно неизвестно? Особенно в свете того, как хорошо они ладят при настолько разных характерах и жизненных принципах?  
— Они сенсейты, — сказала Солара.  
— Это еще неточно, — пожал плечами Адриан, — но я готов поставить двадцать процентов своего оклада на это…  
— У тебя нет оклада, — напомнила Солара. — И никогда не было.

***

 

Сенсейты существовали до человечества. Еще на Терре Прайм, задолго до того, как кто-то даже задумался о колонизации космоса. Большинство теоретиков полагали, что люди произошли от сенсейтов, но те не исчезли, как тупиковая ветвь, а эволюционировали. Стали частью человеческой популяции.  
Солара никогда не интересовалась древней историей всерьез, знала лишь то, что и каждый. Восемь человек, рожденных в один день, час и минуту, могут однажды начать слышать и ощущать друг друга так, будто у них общий разум. И неважно, как далеко они находятся один от другого, они — единое целое. Единые знания, единая память, единые навыки.  
До колонизации космоса была война людей с сенсейтами, потом она прекратилась. Наверняка, как полагала Солара, из-за освоения космоса. Всем хватало места в галактике, к тому же до подпространственных передатчиков связь сенсейтов можно было использовать.  
Что происходило дальше, Солара понятия не имела. Но сейчас большинство сенсейтов или игнорировали свою связь, принимая блокаторы и не отличаясь от других людей, или жили обособленно, целыми колониями, которых не касались корпорации.  
Не касались во многом потому, что опасались. Как-то раз Солара встретилась в бою с сенсейтом. Он был ранен, но уничтожил взвод корпоративной охраны и почти убил саму Солару.  
Главное, что она знала об их виде: сенсейтов нельзя недооценивать и стоит бояться. Особенно если их интересует происходящее в галактике. Как экипаж «Разы».

***

 

Подтвердить свои подозрения Солара и Адриан смогли очень скоро. Оказавшись запертыми в тюремном блоке станции Сигма-9, причем в компании Третьего.  
Это была старая станция, и им легко удалось добраться до панели управления решеткой. Другое дело, что ни Солара, ни Адриан не разбирались в технике настолько хорошо, чтобы ее взломать.  
— Твоя очередь, — сказал Адриан, отдавая отвертку Третьему. — Вытащи нас отсюда.  
— Че-е-его? — спросил тот, недоуменно глядя на него. — Я в этой мешанине проводов не разбираюсь.  
— Для Пятой — это не мешанина, — ответил Адриан. — Ну же, «Раза» доберется сюда нескоро, еще и рискнет наткнуться на флот Железной Корпорации, так что лучше убраться побыстрее.  
— У меня, что, волосы позеленели? — спросил Третий, складывая руки на груди. — Или, не знаю, голос тонким стал? Я похож на Пятую?  
— Мы знаем, кто вы, — сказала Солара. — Не стоит рисковать, пытаясь сохранить тайну.  
— Я ничего не имею против сенсейтов, — влез Адриан, — и Солара тоже. Наверное. В общем, я совершенно толерантен и думаю, что все мы разные и имеем право быть, кем являемся, потому что мы не можем являться кем-то другим… верно?  
Солара покачала головой. И у Адриана, и у Тэйбора была дурная привычка: болтать, когда они нервничали.  
— Дамочка, при всем уважении, — начала Третий, игнорируя Адриана, — Я не могу…  
Он прервался на полуслове и задумчиво пожевал губу.  
— Ладно, — сказал Третий, беря отвертку. — Но по возвращении еще обсудим.

***

 

— Так вы на самом деле сенсейты! — сказал Адриан. — Круто!  
Вторая, Третий и Пятая, сидящие на диване, промолчали. Они не выглядели угрожающе. Скорее, выглядели обычно для себя.  
Пятая устроилась, поджав под себя ноги, как яркая птичка или эзотический зверек с Ансаны-13, у них всех там была зеленая шерсть и огромные глаза, чтобы хорошо видеть в извечном полумраке лесов их планеты; Третий потягивал пиво, развалившись на половине дивана; Вторая то и дело посматривала на Андроид, ждала сообщений о движении флота Железных.  
— Я не знаю, что произошло со Шрайком и Джаспером, — медленно заговорила Вторая, — но скажу так: оставшуюся часть нашего кластера я никому не позволю тронуть.  
Ее угрозу испортила ремарка Третьего:  
— Кроме Ишиды, — сказал он, отрываясь от бутылки. — Но с ним, во-первых, особый разговор. А во-вторых, мы сами его убьем.  
— Может быть, — добавила Пятая.  
Адриан поднял брови и спросил:  
— То есть, у вас разлад в рядах или что?  
— Вроде того, — фыркнул Третий, — Шестой и Пятая против убийства, мы со Второй — за. Первый, ну и эти самые Шрайк с Джаспером — уверен, крутые были ребята — мертвы. Мнение Ишиды не считается, да и он прочно сел на блокаторы. Так что к консенсусу пока прийти не можем.  
Солара пододвинула к себе стул и села. Она всегда полагала, что сенсейты, как они выразились — кластер, единое целое. Но, похоже, каждый в команде мыслил отдельно и… в общем-то они были людьми. Просто с некоторыми поправками.  
Она об этом только подумала, но вслух не сказала. В отличие от Адриана.  
— Так выходит, вы не думаете, как один человек? — спросил он. — Все сенсейты такие? Или это из-за вашей фигни с амнезией?  
— А не пошел бы ты в жопу со своими вопросами? — проникновенно спросил Третий.   
Вторая и Пятая промолчали, Андроид сформулировала ответ иначе:  
— Ни один кластер не может сказать наверняка про другие кластеры. Хомо Сенсориум, точно так же как и Хомо Сапиенс, различны. Каждый индивид имеет отличия в поведении и реакциях от другого.  
— Ну, в общем, да, но смысл тот же, — кивнул Третий. — Спасибо за расшифровку.   
— Пожалуйста.  
Солара готова была поклясться, что Андроид едва сдерживает усмешку. Даже не зная о незаконных модификациях, сложно было принять ее за базовую модель. Слишком уж нетипично вела себя Андроид «Разы».  
— Мы думаем, что при создании Второй использовали генетический материал сенсейтов, — сказала Пятая. — Потому кластер… не совсем стабилен, и у всех были... проблемы.  
Третий снова фыркнул, чудом не поперхнувшись пивом, Вторая скривилась синхронно с Пятой.  
— Стоп… создании? — уточнил Адриан. — В каком смысле?  
— Давайте по одной темной тайне за раз, — предложил Третий. — А не то нам придется выбросить тебя в космос.  
— То есть нас? — спросил Адриан, отступая за стул Солары.  
— То есть тебя, — уточнил Третий. — Лично. И нет, я не согласен, это очень смешно!  
Последняя реплика явно была ответом на ту часть диалога, что шел между ними мысленно.  
— Как обычно, — проворчала Пятая, поднимаясь. — Я буду у себя.  
— А я на мостике, — добавила Вторая. — Тем более, что Железные скоро нас догонят.  
Последнее она произнесла с едва уловимой вопросительной интонацией, и Андроид ответила:  
— Подтверждаю.  
— Видите, нам еще галактику спасать, — сказал Третий. — Полно дел.  
Солара подумала, что такие сенсейты ей нравятся. Но шрам все равно неприятно покалывало.


End file.
